cn_cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1
Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 is the twenty-seventh episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins on a damaged planet with Tini searching for Synaptak who is trapped under rubble. However as soon as she finds him Vilgax attacks her. Then Ultimos, the leader of The Galactic Enforcers, arrives to battle Vilgax, only to lose. Psyphon, Vilgax's new right hand man arrives with assistants and he has his men bring a machine to Vilgax. The evil alien uses the machine to steal Ultimos' powers. He now has the power of ten alien champions and prepares to invade Earth. On Earth, Kevin and Gwen are fighting an alien serpent hoping that Ben would arrive while Ben is still at his house drinking a smoothie. Suddenly an alien named Lukik appeared to give Ben a medal, thanking him for saving the universe and he put it up having received tons of medals. He went to watch TV when Gwen called. He transformed into Jetray and flew to the battle becoming Cannonbolt. He easily defeated the alien named Ssserpent and reverted to human form to speak to his friends who were upset with him. The "Max-force" consisting of Max, Manny, Helen, Pierce, Alan and Cooper were seen in the RV. Max's RV detected an alien attack and then said there was an alien invasion coming so they were on a real mission. Police had surrounded the area where Psyphon worked on a machine. They attacked him and he used an explosive to defeat them. He created a force-field as his machine opened and Vilgax arrived. He claimed he would take over the planet as the MF arrived in the RV. Manny yelled out that they would protect the earth at all costs and the MF emerged from the RV to battle Vilgax. Cooper created his robotic armor and charged first scaring Max. Vilgax tried to kill him but Helen saved him using her super-speed. He then took down Helen with Ultimos's heat vision and Manny attacked next. He is easily overpowered in hand-to-hand combat while Alan entered his alien form and attacked but Vilgax used his newly acquired super-breath to nearly kill him and send him into a tree. Pierce was the next to attack but was easily taken down. The only ones remaining unharmed were Cooper helping Helen up. Max had been hiding using a mask to render himself invisible and began attacking Vilgax with a laser gun. He is defeated and Psyphon came with the power draining machine but Vilgax did not want the MF's powers thinking of them as weak. He instead wanted them to tell Ben to come and challenge him or he will destroy the planet. Ben, Gwen and Kevin were drinking smoothies at Mr. Smoothie where his friends spoke about how angry they were with his recent actions. Ben said he had saved the entire universe and ever since had become full of himself. Gwen poured a smoothie on Ben and he prepared to retaliate when the MF contacted him. Max was back in the RV with the rest of the team injured. He told Ben about the situation and showed him the video of the fight with Vilgax. Kevin brought him to a machine to hack into the Omnitrix in an attempt to re-unlock the Master Control. Kevin set up the machine against Gwen's wishes as she it thought this was a bad idea. Ben knew with the Master Control he could do almost anything and Azmuth appears as a hologram. He thought Ben had strayed from the hero's path and Ben thought about the situation. Ben tried to hack into the Omnitrix by himself and Kevin decided to help him. There was a massive explosion of energy wiping out the warehouse they had entered. Major Events *Vilgax returns. * Vilgax challenges Ben to a Conqueror's challenge. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Azmuth *Plumbers' Helpers **Cooper Daniels **Helen Wheels **Pierce **Manny Armstrong **Alan Albright *Galactic Enforcers **Ultimos **Tini **Synaptak *Lukik Villains *Vilgax *Psyphon *Ssserpent Aliens Used *Jetray (brief) *Cannonbolt Quotes Errors Cannonbolt natural.png|Cannonbolt's original shell colour Cannonbolt shell error.png|Cannonbolt's shell is miscoloured Error.PNG|Uncalibrated Error2.JPG|Reversed Colors *After Cannonbolt defeated Ssserpent, the yellow on his shell was brighter than usual. *While Azmuth was talking to Ben through the Omnitrix before the hack, It's faceplate is like the original Omnitrix's faceplate. Also, It had grey colors. *After Kevin shouted at Ben, Ben's Omnitrix's colors were reversed. Naming and Translations Allusions *Gwen's new outfit is loosely based on the one Elliot wore in the Scrubs episode "My Fifteen Seconds". More to the point, Gwen's new outfit also resembles the second outfit she wore in Ben 10: Alien Swarm but without the jacket/cardigan. *The ability of Vilgax's eye beams to change direction and follow their target is reminiscent of the "Omega Beams" utilized by the DC Comics villain, Darkseid. Trivia *In Time Heals, Gwen would have stopped the event where Ben tampers with the Omnitrix and turns Kevin into a monster even though Paradox warns her not to, but set it back the way it was in the end. The event of hacking the Omnitrix was mentioned in The Final Battle: Part 2 and Fused. *An unknown alien suggested Ditto by fans, appeared while Ben was looking through the Omnitrix after he got an award, it was confirmed by Dwayne that it isn't Ditto. *Gwen and Kevin both have new outfits: Gwen now wears a red top, black vest, grey leggings, black flats and has her hair in a ponytail. Kevin now wears the outfit of a garage mechanic, with a "Kev" patch on the left side of his jacket. Kevin wears the same jacket while working in the garage in the movie, Ben 10: Alien Swarm. *Ben starts acting like his 10-year-old self from the Original Series. *Since Ben saved the universe from the Highbreed, he has been receiving numerous trophies and medals from various planets. *This is Vilgax's first appearance in Alien Force. He no longer wears his breathing mask that covered his mouth. His new form is more like an alien warrior unlike his previous cyborg form. *Steven Blum does not reprise his role of Vilgax. Instead, James Remar voices him. Jeff Bennett also voices Ultimos who was previously voiced by Tom Kane. *This episode marks the beginning of Gwen's new (red) attire. *While Ben and Kevin were trying to hack the Omnitrix, it morphed into the form it had during the original series, but Kevin turned it back to its current form.